The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a connector, and, more particularly, to a connector which prevents deformation of the rod member.
Electronic devices typically include card connectors to allow various types of memory cards to be used. An example of these types of electronic devices is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4527877 (Japanese Publication No. 2002-216905; Japanese Application No. 2001-015774), the content of which is hereby incorporated in its entirety herein.
FIG. 7 additionally illustrates these types of connectors. Referring to FIG. 7, 811 is the housing for a connector made of an insulating resin material. An insertion groove portion 818 is formed on both the left and right sides of the housing, and both ends of a card (not shown) are inserted into and held by the insertion groove portions 818. The housing 811 is secured to the surface of a substrate 891. A cover member 861 composed of a metal plate is placed over the housing 811. The cover member 861 is also secured to the surface of the substrate 891.
In the cover member 861, a lever member 821 is pivotally mounted via a shaft 821c. Also, a push rod 822 is mounted on one side of the housing 811 to slide in the insertion and ejection directions of the card; that is, in the insertion and removal directions of the card. An engaging portion 821b formed on one end of the lever member 821 engages an engaging groove 822b in the push rod 822. An abutting portion 821a formed on one end of the lever member 821 also abuts the inserted end of a card inserted into the housing 811.
When a card is removed from the housing 811, the user pushes in the operating portion 822a of the push rod 822, and the push rod 822 slides in the insertion direction of the card. Because the engaging portion 821b of the lever member 821 engaging the engaging groove 822b of the push rod 822 is displaced in the insertion direction of the card and the lever member 821 pivots, the abutting portion 821a of the lever member 821 is displaced in the ejection direction of the card. The card is pushed out by the abutting portion 821a of the lever member 821, and is ejected from the housing 811.
However, in such connectors, the operating portion 822a of the push rod 822 is formed by bending the top of the push rod 822, which is composed of a thin, slender metal band. Therefore, when the overall length of the operating portion 822a is extended in order to make the push rod easier for the user to operate, the tip of the operating portion 822a is subjected to greater operating force during use. A large moment occurs at the base end of the operating portion 822a, that is, the portion connected to the push rod 822, and the operating portion 822a is more likely to bend. When the amount by which the push rod 822 protrudes from the housing 811 is increased to make the push rod easier for the user to operate, the tip of the operating portion 822a is also subjected to greater operating force during use. A large load is applied to the portion of the push rod 822 protruding from the housing 811, and this portion becomes more likely to buckle.